1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clamp and a wire harness having the clamp.
2. Background Art
A clip which is attached to an adhesive sheet which covers and holds an electric wire which is wired in a predetermined wiring manner to an attached body such as a body panel or a door panel of a vehicle, to attach the adhesive sheet to the attached body and a wire harness having the clip are proposed (refer to a patent document 1). As shown in FIG. 6, a clip (clamp) 502 of this kind includes a body 507, insertion portions 518 which are raised from the body 507 and inserted into an attaching hole 535 which is bored in an adhesive sheet 531 which is provided with adhesive material on at least one surface and holds an electric wire when the surface is bonded to itself, and an engaging portion 508 which is inserted through the attaching hole 535, engages with the insertion portion 518, and engages in an engaging hole which is bored in a panel.
The body 507 includes an elliptical portion 510 which is formed into a flat, elliptical shape, a pair of locking portions 512 which extend respectively from two longitudinal ends of the elliptical portion 510 and are locked to the fringe of the attaching hole 535 of the adhesive sheet 531, and a pair of insertion portions 518 which are raised respectively from two lateral ends of the elliptical portion 510 and are inserted into the attaching hole 535.
When the engaging portion 508 is engaged into the engaging hole of the panel, the pair of locking portions 512 are locked to the fringe of the attaching hole of the adhesive sheet. The pair of insertion portions 518 include engaging claws 528 which are provided on two opposite surfaces, and locking claws 523 which are provided at the upper end portions.
The engaging portion 508 includes engaging projections 520 which are inserted and engaged into the pair of insertion portions 518, a semi-spherical portion 522 which is provided at the base ends of the engaging projections 520, and a pair of engaging pieces 524 which extend from the semi-spherical portion 522 toward the engaging projections 520 and engage with the engaging hole of the panel. When the engaging projections 520 are engaged with the insertion portions 518, the locking claws 523 of the insertion portions 518 are disposed between a plurality of locking claws 521 which are provided along the longitudinal direction of the semi-spherical portion 522.
The above described clip 502 can hold the adhesive sheet 531 between the body 507 and the engaging portion 508. Therefore, the adhesive sheet 531 which holds the electric wire can be fixed to the panel by being held with the clip 502. Therefore, a wire harness tape which is wound around the electric wire and the clip or the like is abolished, and the expense can be reduced.
However, because the above described clip 502 is divided into two components, or the body 507 and the engaging portion 508, the component cost is increased. Further, in an operation of assembling the wire harness, in addition to a step of inserting the insertion portions 518 of the body 507 into the attaching hole 535 of the adhesive sheet 531, a step of engaging the engaging projections 520 of the engaging portion 508 with the insertion portions 518 of the body 507 becomes necessary. Thus, the production efficiency might be decreased and the production cost might be increased.
The present invention is made in view of the above situation, and the object of the present invention is to provide a clamp which can be easily attached to an adhesive sheet that holds a wire harness and a wire harness including the clamp without increasing the number of components.